Monochrome Factor: The Continuation
by yugi001
Summary: Better summary inside Its been a few months since Shirogane left. But, Akira is starting to have strange dreams, and Kou wants him to return to the Land Of Rei.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfic that I'm starting. I'm continuing where the anime has left off, but it'll have my own twists. Enjoy.

Summary: Its been a few months since Shirogane had left. Things have gotten back to normal. But Kou wants Akira to go back to the Land Of Rei and lead the people. But Akira's unsure as to whether he should leave or not. And he starts having these strange dreams that slowly unkock the past. Will Akira leave and go to the Land Of Rei?

Chapter 1

Akira was walking to school, since he didn't have anything better to do. It had been a few months since the fight with Homurabi, and things had calmed down. Or at least had goe back to normal.

"Yo Akira!" Akira turns around and sees Kengo running to catch up with him. Akira starts walking again.

"Hey!" Kengo yells as he catches up with Akira. "Why dind't you stop?" He asked.

"You're too loud." Akira said, and kept on walking.

Kengo didn't take offense to this, so he just continued to talk all the way to school. When the two got to school, they were greeted by Aya.

"Good morning, Akira, Kengo!" She said.

"Morning, Aya-chan!" Kengo replied.

Akira just kept walking. Aya noticed.

"Oy! Is that the way you greet someone in the morning?" She screamed at him.

"You're too loud." Akira responded. He yawned and continued walking towards the school. Aya was about to go hurt him, but Kengo stopped her.

"Calm down, Aya-chan. That's just the way he is." Kengo told her, but she was still fuming.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Akira was walking up to the roof. If he was going to to do something, he might as well sleep; the sun was out, so it should be warm enough to. As he got to the roof, he found a spot where Aya woudn't find him so easily. Then he put his hands behind his head and fell asleep.

In his dream, Akira was walking long a corridor. Whenever he met someone, they bowed to him. 'Where am I?' he asked himself, looking at the portaits that were hanging on the wall.

'It seems familiar, though...' he thought again. He continued to walk until he came upon two large doors. Stationed at either side of the door was a guard. When they saw him, they immediately bowed and opened the doors.

"Your Majesty," Akira heard them murmur as he went inside.

'Majesty? What's going on here?' Things kept on getting stranger as he glanced around the door. It appareltly was a throne room, for there was a large throne at the other side of the room.

As he walked the way up to the throne, peope bowed to him again. Akira sat in the throne, and a man came in front of him, bowing. When he lifted his head, Akira was shocked to see that it was Kou-nii. 'What's going on? Why is Kou-nii here?' Akira tought to himslef. The questions kept piling up, and there weren't any answers.

"King Ryuko," The man who looked like Kou-nii said. "I have the reports from the soldiers stationed at Shin. The leader of the Shin proposed a treaty." Shin? Ryuko? But isn't Ryuko the king of the Rei...? But before Akira could find anything out, there was a sudden crash, and the wall collapsed right on top of him.

"King Ryuko!" Akira heard people call out. Akira tried to stay conscious. But, the impact the collapsed wall was too much. Soon, everything was black as he fell unconscious. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Chapter 2

When Akira woke up, there was debris all around him. He sat up, confused as to what had happened. He could hear shouting from below, but not anywhere near him.

'What happened?' He thought to himself. He got up and looked around. The wall where he chose to sleep by had been destroyed. Just like in the dream...Just like Ryuko.'

He looked over to see if he had any bruises or was harmed in any way. But he was fine, as if he was protected by some magical force. 'The power of he king...' suddenly crossed his mind. Akira thought back to the time when they battled Homurabi. He had become the King of the Rei then, to help save his friends, to save Haruka.

With that still in mind, Akira climbed over the debris to get to the door leading back to the school. The debris had been piled up in front of the door, making it impossible for him to get out through there. 'That's not good.' He thought to himself. 'It s as of someone wanted me trapped up there.' He tensed as he felt the presence of someone coming towards him.

He turned towards the direction of the presence. A few seconds later a man was in front of him. The man was one of the people from his dream. His hair was blond and went down to his shoulders, and he had blue eyes. He was taller than Akira.

Akira got straight to the point. "Oy, who are you?" He asked.

"I am Aonami Aoi. And you are?" Aonami inquired.

"Nikaido Akira." Akira responded.

The two of them stared at each other. They just stood there, waiting for the other to say something. Aonami was the one who asked.

"Do you by any chance-" But he was cut off when voices could be heard coming from behind the door.

"Well, it looks like I must leave now, Akira." Aonami said. The way he said Akira's name made Akira uneasy. But, in the next instant, Aonami was only an inch away from his face. Akira was a bit shocked, but didn't show it. There was a smirk on Aonami's face.

He put a hand to Akira's neck. "Sweet dreams," He whispered softly. Before Akira could react, Aonami had struck a nerve that sent Akira unconscious. The last thing he remembered was being carried and laid down on the ground. He felt something drape over him. Then he went unconscious once more.

Kengo, Aya, Kou, and some of the teachers were on the other side of the door that led to the roof. Kou had come over as soon as he head about the accident on the roof. At first, Kou wasn't allowed on school grounds. But Kengo and Aya managed to convince the principal to let him. Only when Aya had asked where Akira was that they noticed that he was no where.

"Oh no!" Aya cried. "He must've been sleeping on the roof." They looked to the top of the school with worry. Kou started walking towards the school.

"Where do you think you're going?" The principal asked.

Kou turned to give the principal a cold stare. "Isn't it obvious? Aki could be badly injured, and you're asking me where I'm going?" Kou turned around and proceeded to go towards the roof of the building. Aya and Kengo quickly followed him. After a moments hesitation, a few of the teachers and the principal followed along as well.

And so, here they were trying to get past the door.

"It must be blocked with the debris from the explosion." Kou stated. "Stand back." Kou lifted up his leg and forcefully kicked the door to the roof open. The door fell down onto the debris and they all rushed out to find Akira. Kou, Kengo and Aya felt the presence of someone, but it soon disappeared.

"Alright, let's split up and look for him." Kou ordered in a commanding voice. They all nodded, and began to search for him among the debris. They all split up and searched different areas of the roof. The principal was the one who found him.

"I found him!" The principal called, and everyone came rushing over. "Here he is." The principal told Kou, pointing to him. Kou looked and his eyes went open in shock.

"What's the matter, Kou-nii?" Kengo asked, looking at the expression on Kou's face. He looked over to Akira, but couldn t see anything wrong with him.

"Nothing, Ken." Kou said, walking over to Akira. But there was something wrong. Draped over the unconscious Akira was a white long-coat with two parallel lines going down the length of the coat. 'That's a coat from the kingdom. Why's it in Aki's back?' He wondered to himself.

Once he got to Akira, he picked him up and carried him back in his arms with the coat still on. 'So they've finally taken notice of him, huh?' Kou thought. 'He's going to find out eventually.'

As Kou approached the others, a look of relief washed over Aya's face.

"Thank god! I'm glad that he s alright." Aya said.

"Eh," Kou replied. "He was probably sleeping like you said, Aya-chan. But when he heard the debris falling, he probably woke up, and managed to become unconscious."

"Where'd the coat come from, though?" One of the teachers asked. "I saw Nikaido in his way in today, and he wasn't wearing that long-coat."

Kou nodded. "I also don't know how the coat got here." He told the group. 'But I bet I know where it came from.' He thought to himself.

Kou headed towards the exit. "I'll take Aki home; he should probably rest." Kou at told the teachers before exiting through the doors.

Kengo and Aya ran after Kou, knowing that he wasn't telling everything that happened.

"What happened?" Aya asked, waling behind Kou.

"There's a chance that the reason he's unconscious now wasn't because of the explosion." Kou replied quickly in a low voice, so that no one would hear him.

"Then who was it?" Kengo asked.

"You two would be better off not knowing who." Kou replied, walking through the gates with the unconscious Akira. Kengo and Aya stopped, watching Kou's back grow smaller and smaller as he carried Akira away.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.

Chapter 3

Kou was walking with Akira on his arms. He could hear Akira's breath, going in and out. The

white jacket still wrapped around him.

'It seems they have finlly located him,' Kou thought to himself again. He was walking

towards his apartment, since Akira lived alone. 'I guess I'll have to explain it to him

when he wakes up...'

About fifteen minutes later, they were at Kou's apartment. Kou unlocked the door while

still carrying Akira. He let himself in and shut the door with his foot. He walked over to

the couch and gently laid Akira down. He didn't remove the coat; it would help explain waht

was going to happen in the future.

Kou walked away from the couch and went over to the firdge to make something to eat. He

kenw Akira would be hungry, and it would be something to do while he waited for him to wake

up.

* * *

Akira awoke to be in the place where his previous dream had left off. There was something

heavy on his back. They were the pieces of the palave that had landed on him. He snapped

his thumb and index finger together, and the rocks vanished in a brilliant light.

When the lihgt faded, he stood up and looked around. There were people removing the debris

from the floor and halling it away.

"Ryuko-sama! Are you alright?" Someone shouted from behind him. Akira turned around and saw

the man who was similar to Aonami. He nodded once to affirm that he was unharmed.

"That's good, then," Aonami replied. Akira turned his attention away from Aonami and looked

at the wall behind him. He could see through to the outside. It was over-all a nice day;

the subn was out, and there weren't many clouds. Akira stared at the sky, thinking aobut

what had happened before he fell uncinscious for the second time. 'I wonder if that man is

related to Aonami...?' He thought to himself. He was beginning to piece together these

dreams; these were most likely Ryuko's memories. And sooner or later, he would have to

return here.

While he was lost in thought, Akira was unaware of the crowd that was watching him. To the

crowd, there King was an over-all good person, and was a great King to serve. He always had

an air to him that was calm and knowing, but was also a kind and caring person. But the

King now was different; this King had an air about him, one that suggestd that he had gone

through many difficulties. There was something about him that they were suspicious about.

"Are you sure you're alright, Ryuko-sama?" Aonami asked, using the ending as he uded to

when the King was young. "Ryuko-sama?"

But Akira didn't hear him. He thought of the others back home. He knew, that if he became

King, that he would have to leave them behind. And he didn't want to do that. 'What would

you do Kou-nii...?' He asked himself. He heard audible gasps. He turned towards the source

of the gasps. There was a crowd staring at him. He gave them a questioning look.

"King..." Aonami said. "Ecuse me for being rude, but who is this 'Kou-nii' you speak of?"

He asked.

"Kou-nii?" Akira said aloud. Aonami nodded. 'I must've said that while thinking to myself.

He gave a small sigh, undetected by anyone. "Nobody," Akira replied. "Nobody at all." By

the way he said that, the crowd of people began to worry. They weren;t sure what had

happened, but something was wrong. For sure.

It was silent. The silence continued on until there was sudden shouting. The doors to the

room were thrown open. Akira turned his head to see what the commotion was about. There

were guards running up towards him.

"King!" They shouted.

"What is it?" AKira asked.

"There's been a-" But the guards fell over befroe they could finish. At the door to the

room, there was a girl with long pink hair in two pig-tails.

Akira tensed. "Lulu." No one heard him, though.

Lulu smiled at the shocked looks in the room. "Hello, King of Rei." Lulu addressed him.

"Why have you come here, Lulu? He asked. Faces, including Lulu's, looked back at him

surprised. But she wasn't for long.

"I'm honored that you know my name, King." She said. "Would you care to tell me how, or are

you going to remain secretive?" She asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Akira replied. "Though I suppose the peace treaty has

been called off. Am I right?"

Lulu smiled. "Yes, Homurabi decided to call it off." And then Lulu snapped, bringing out

hundreds of kokuchis. They attacked all at once; the servants and guards were all

well-trained, but they weren't able to last long against so many kokuchis. Akira, facing

them before, grabbed two swords on the side of the throne, and ran into fight.

The servants and guards were shocked as they saw their King go into the fight like he did.

He moved gracefully, but quick, killing many kokuchis.

Lulu watched for only a certain time before intervening. She sent a shot at the King's

back, knocking Akira to the ground. She sent another shot to make sure he stayed

unconscious. As Akira fell unconscious again, he heard Lulu say "Good night King of Rei. It

might be one of your last." And then the blackness came over him.

* * *

Akira slowly opened his eyes. When they were open enough he sat up, wincing as he felt a

stab of pain go through his back.

"Awake now, Aki?" He heard a voice behind him.

"Kou-nii..." Akira started. "Where am I?" He asked.

"We're at my apartment." Kou replied.

"Why?" AKira asked.

"Well, when you fell asleep on the roof, something happened, causing the storage room on

the roof to collapse, which you were under. When we found you, you were still unconscious,

with that long-coat over you." Kou explained. Akira looked down and saw the jacket with the

two green parallel lines that were vertical. He handed Akira a cup of tea.

"I see," Akira said. Neither of them said anything for a while. Akira would take a drink of

his tea. Kou broke the silence.

"What happened Aki?" Kou asked.

Akira didn's say anything for a while. When he did, his words were chosen carefully. "I was

sleeping on the roof. I woke up with the debris around me. I got up, and felt this presence

coming towards me. It was a man, and we got as far as names with each other." Akira stopped

to take a drink of tea. He then continued.

"When we heard people at the door, he came up in front of me and pressed some nerves to

make me unconscious. I remember being lifted and set down. Something was put over me, and I

fell unconscious. Satisfied?" Akira asked.

Kou didn't say anything for a while. He just stared out the window. When he did turn back

to Akira, his face was serious.

"I'm sure you're aware that you're the reincarnation of Ryuko, the King of Reis, right?"

Kou asked. Akira nodded. "Good. You see, Aki, as the reincarnation, you've inherited the

memories of the previous King. The memories Ryuko had were inherited by the King before

him, going on and on. The King of Rei is able to choose who is the next King. When that

person is chosen, they are called the Inheritor. The inheritor is given the memories of the

King once they are dead, and are locked away until the time for when they are to rule." Kou

paused, waiting for AKira to speak. When Akira didn't, he continued.

"You are the Inheritor of the prevoius Kings' memories. When you fought against Homurabi

and became the King, the Council was alerted of the King's reincarnation. It only took them

a little while to find you." Kou finished.

"So I'm going to have to leave?" Akira asked. Kou caught the tone of unease and as well as

sadness in Akira's voice. 'Though he doesn't show it, Aki really doesn't want to leave his

friends.' Kou thought.

"Yes, you're going to have to leave." Kou replied. He watched as Akira put down the cup of

tea he was holding?

"When?" Akira asked, looking at Kou. Kou looked confused, so Akira asked again. "When am I

leaving?"

"Oh," Kou replied. "It depends on who comes for you." Kou looked at Akira.

"Aki?" He asked. Akira turned towards him. "How are you taking this?"

Akira smiled sadly at him. "I just have to live with it. I don't have any choice, do I?" He

asked.

Kou looked at him. He felt for AKira; he really didn't have a choice. It was the only way

to keep the balance.

He turned away, to go get some food for Akira. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched

Akira. He swore he saw a tear slide down the young King's face.


	4. Chapter 4

Dislaimer: don't own anything.

Upon Kou's insistence and nagging, Akira now stayed at his house. Now that the Council was aware of Akira's existence, Kou didn't want Akira out of sight too often. Akira grudgingly agreed to this, though he thought he was fine on his own.

He didn't go straight to school either. It was tempting to go though; Kou-nii was really starting to get on annoying. It was like he was a fragile baby who couldn't take care of himself.

So, after two days of stating at Kou-nii's place, AKira decided to go to school. He left the house just as Kou-nii could be heard walking down the stairs of his house. He was glad that he had made it out of the house without Kou-nii ragging on him.

Akira walked to school, holding his bag over his shoulder. It was more comfy that way, and it usually kept people away. He was the type of person who was preferred to be alone most of the time, thoguh he didn't mind spending time with his friends. As he entered the school, he noticed that people were staring at him.

'What's their problem?' He thought to himself. Then whispers started going around, but Akira ignored them. This was getting annoying. 'Maybe I should've stayed at home...' He thought to himself again. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you by any chance Nikaidou Akira?" The voice asked. Akira turned around to see who it was. He was a tall boy -taller than Akira- with long black hair that went down to his waist. He had pale skin and piercing midnight blue eyes.

"What do you want?" Akira asked bluntly.

The boy smirked before putting his long arms around Akira and bringing him closer. Akira went from annoyed to shocked as he was pulled in by the older male's arms. He then felt a pair of lips softly on his. His eyes opened even wider than they already were.

Akira blinked, trying to process what just happened. Then, Akira said the first thing that came to mind. "You know, you still haven't told me what you wanted." He bluntly stated again. Then he heard the whispers that were going around.

The boy only smirked before Akira felt someone grasp his wrist. He was then pulled out of the older boy's grip. "Are you alright, AKira?" The voice asked, worried. He recongnized the voice.

"I'm fine, Kengo," He said, pulling his wrist out if Kengo's grip. AKira turned his head to see the boy who had just kissed him. "Che," he said, before walking towards the scjhool and past the blue-haired boy.

"What is it Akira?" Kengo asked.

Akira stopped walking and looked over his shoulder to face the watching crowd with a bored look. "I really should've stayed home. The people in this school are too weird." And with that, he left the group staring at him as he headed to the roof to sleep.

It was warm outside, with the sun shining and the sky a pretty shade of blue. Akira was once again sleeping on the roof. Well, more like dozing. He was in that state where you're dozing and just about to dream, but not. The only thing that kept him in that state was thinking about what the black-haired boy did to him. He absent-mindedly put his fingers to his lips. 'What was that...' He asked himself. 'Why did he go and do that? Hell, I don't even know him.' He was trying to figure out who the boy was. 'Maybe he's from the Land of Rei, here to pick me up...' Akira thought before he finally fell asleep.

Akira slwpt dreamlessly for the first time in a few days. The memories if Ryuko were leaking through in his dreams, so he was always tired when he woke up. He slept with a peaceful expression, glad to be rid of the dreams, if only for now.

As Aira slept on, he was unaware of the people watching him. They didn't attempt to go near him, but watched as he slept.

"So this is the King." The one in the middle, with long blond hair, stated.

"Yes, he is," The one on the left, with waist long black hair, replied.

"It'll be interesting to see what he turns out to be," The one on the right, with short black hair, commented.

"Yes, it shall. Though you already have made your entrance, haven't you, Shigeru?" The blond asked.

"Yes, I have. Is there something you find wrong with that, Aoi?" Shigeru asked.

"No, though the other students may. You appear to have a fan club, Shigeru." Aoi returned.

"Like you don't, Aoi?" The one on the right teased.

"You're one to talk, Koushirou," Aoi replied.

"He's right," Shigeru agred. "You have the biggest one out of the three of us, you know." This started a quarel among the three, though it was a relatively quiet one.

Akira heard everything that was said among the three boys. After all the sleepless nights he went through, he, though well at concealing his feelings when he wanted to, was getting irritated. Though the three didn't realize it, they were gradually getting louder and more obnoxious. So Akira snapped.

"Shut up," He commanded, Ryuko's voice leaking through. The three snapped their eyes to Akira.

Akira opened his eyes to show the annoyance and irritation they were causing. "You three are acting foolishly." He told them. "If, which you should have been aware of, I was sleeping. I don't want to put up with your pointless banter. Either shut up or leave." Akira finished before closing his eyes, trying to go back to sleep again.

The three just stared at him for a while. They said no more as they watched the King fall back into a dreamless sleep. They were thinking about his reaction. The three of them thought of this together: we need to be cautious of the King.

What do you think? I believed this to be a ratehr interesting chapter to write.

R&R 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Monochrome Factor.

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had to study for midterms, and then I had midterms. Also, I've been kind of in this funk, where I don't have any ideas. But now that's all gone. So happy reading.

Akira yawned, feeling slightly annoyed. He was walking to school, and he had that obnoxious group of pretty boys following him again. He sighed, knowing that complaining would be useless; they would follow him around even if he didn't want to. After all, he was the King's reincarnation.

Though the way he found out about this was because Aoi was there. He was the first one to approach him, and he knew that the other two that he was with were part of the Council as well. It was only a matter of time before they take him away to The kingdom of Rei.

Akira entered the school gates. The quiet he had moments before was now gone due to a certain blond-haired person.

"'Morning Akira!" Kengo exclaimed. Akira kept on walking. Kengo wasn't affected by this, and chatted away happily to an unresponsive Akira.

"But still," Kengo complained. "Why are they following you?" He asked. "They're like stalkers that don't know when to quit."

Akira smirked at his friend's comment. "If they're bothering you that much," Akira said, looking at Kengo. "Go and tell them to stop."

"I've tired! But their fan clubs won't let me!" Kengo whined. Akira chuckled.

"Oh well. You'll just have to put up with it." Akira told Kengo and continued to walk towards the roof of the school. He stopped as a hand had a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Akira-sama," The owner of the hand whispered in his ear; it was Aoi. "Going on the roof is dangerous, especially since the wall fell on you a few weeks ago."

"So what?" Akira asked, shaking Aoi's hand off. "I can do what I want." He said, turning towards Aoi. His brown eyes were sharp, and clear.

The two continued their stare-down until they heard squeals. The two turned their heads to find that the fan clubs were going all goo-goo gaa-gaa.

Akira looked at the crowd with a frown. "What's wrong with you people?" He asked. The fan girls' eyes had hearts in them.

"Kawaii!" They all cried. Akira looked at the three council members before asking them.

"Which one?" He asked, glancing at Aoi, Shigeru and Koushirou.

The girls just squealed even more. Akira couldn't figure out what they were going all gaa-gaa over.

"Mendokuse," Akira said before walking away. Kengo ran after him, followed by Aoi, Shigeru and Koushirou. The fan girls soon followed, leaving the area outside the school doors practically empty except for some other students.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

Akira was on the roof. He was lying on the ground with his hands behind his head. He was trying to figure out what was wrong with those fangirls.

'What was wrong with those girls?' He thought to himself. 'I don't envy those three at all if that's what they have to go through.' With that, he fell asleep, and began to dream.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

Akira was was walking down a bright corridor. 'Another one of these dreams, huh?' Akira thought to himslef. He looked down to his hands to notice that they were his, not the former knigs'. 'That's weird,' He thought. 'Why can I see my hands instead of the king's?'

Akira then noticed that his clothing was different. Instead of his school uniform, he was wearing what seemes to be battle gear. He had on a white shirt, blue pants, black shoes, and a gold jacekt that went down to his ankles.

'What the hell's going on here?' Akira asked himself. He scratched the back of his head and felt a piece of cloth tying up his hair. Akira's hand went from the ribbon down. 'Damn. When did my hair get this long?' Akira thought. The pony, as it turned out to be, went down into the middle of the back.

He had also felt two blades on his back. He pulled the two out and examined them. They were gold-hilted blades with sapphires and diamonds encrusted into them. The blades themselves, which were a bright sliver- almost white- with pointed tips. He had no idea what they were made out of.

He began to walk down the corridor, his footsteps echoing. Akira looked at the walls as he walked down the corridor. There were portraits of people he didn't know, but who felt vaguely familiar for some reason.

As he kept on walking, he noticed a light at the end of the corridor. As he approached the light, he could hear cheering, causing him to wonder what exactly was happening.

When Akira strolled through the light, the cheering became much louder and the light brighter. He could also feel the looks from an enormous amount of people. When he was able to opne his eyes, though, he instantly knew what was going on.

'So we're having a tournament here, huh?' he thought to himself. 'But why?' He soon found his uestions to be answered.

"Akira!" He heard someone call his name. Said person turned his head towards the person who had called his name. It was Kengo.

"It took you long enough!" Kengo teased. Kengo was wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt, blue pants, black shoes, and his fingerless gloves. "Are you ready?"? He asked.

"What does it look like to you?" He asked Kengo. He sweat-dropped as his friend looked him over. He smiled, and Akira smiled, knowing that it would be useless to say anything.

Akira turned his head towards the center if the stadium, where there was a man. When the man began to speak, the staduim became quiet.

"Welcome all on this glorious day," The man announed in a clear voice. "It is now time to start the tournament!" Cheers rang thorughout the stadium.

"Excellent! Now, let's introduce our vip for today, as well as one of our competitios, Nikaido Akira!" The other competitors stood out of the way so that they could all get a view of Akira.

Akira observed his surroundings once more with clear, sharp eyes. The crowd looked at him with awe, shock, and surprise. 'Judging from their looks,' Akira thought to himself, 'Most are surprised that I actually showed up here, and the ones who do know that I was planning to come, think of me as someone powerful.' He smirked. He nodded his head acknowledgement. This would prove to be something interesting.


End file.
